Road to Forever
by Fallen Tenshii
Summary: Hyuga and Riko have been in a relationship for 10 years. Eventually Hyuga decides that it's time to step up to another level. But how exactly is he going to do it? Read and Find out!


Hello! I just can't control all my feels for this pairing that's why I decided to make another oneshot. This is kind of a sequel to Unexpected Confession but it can stand alone as a oneshot. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did!

One more thing, Hyuga and the other second years are 27 years old in this story. Kuroko and the others are 26.

Beware: Lame pun and codenames ahead! Hahaha :D

Happy reading!

-o0O0o-

It's a hot Sunday afternoon but that didn't stop a group of friends from playing their beloved sport, basketball. They've been playing this sport together since high school and even if they had already graduated years ago they still continued to play the sport that they all love. And let's just say that basketball is what kept them friends through all these years.

They're playing a 3 on 3 game. Izuki, Mitobe & Hyuga vs Kiyoshi, Koganei & Tsuchida.

**"Izuki, pass me the ball!"** a bespectacled man, namely Hyuga shouted.

**"Here, Hyuga shoot it!"** a man with the eagle eye said.

**"I already know that you idiot."** Hyuga confidently shot a three-pointer.

And as expected, it went in. The former captain of Seirin has a high accuracy in shooting three-point shots especially when under pressure.

**"Dammit! Hyuga how can you still be so good even after all these years!" **Koganei said with his cat like mouth in a frown.

**"I dunno. Maybe it's because I really love basketball, that's why I don't get rusty."**

**"You're just inspired everyday~" **a gentle giant by the name of Kiyoshi said while having one of his signature smiles.

Mitobe nodded his head in agreement.

**"Ah, Riko and you have been going out for quite some time right? So when is the wedding?" **Tsuchida said with a playful grin on his lips.

**"Wh-what are you saying?! I haven't even proposed yet!"**

**"Then propose! It's not that hard!" **Koga stated while putting his hands up in the air.

**"Moron!" **Hyuga punched Koga in the head. **"It's not that easy you know."**

**"But did you already gave marriage some thought?" **asked Kiyoshi.

**"Of course. I think that I'm ready but I'm not quite sure if Riko is ready too."**

**"That's why you should propose! You propose because you want to know if your partner is ready or not. And it's not like you're immediately going to get married after it." **Izuki said.

'_He has a point...' _Hyuuga thought.

**"I-I just don't know how to do it..." **confessed Hyuga sheepishly.

The others stared at him. Amazement and shock written on their faces. They didn't know that their hot tempered captain has that vulnerable side.

**"We'll help. Besides, that's what friends are for!" **Tsuchida stated while putting an arm around Hyuga's shoulder.

**"Good Idea! We should also call the others." **Kiyoshi said.

'_I sure am glad to have these idiots..." _Hyuga thought with a small smile on his lips.

-o0O0o-

After a week, Hyuga received a call from his good ol' friend Kiyoshi telling him to go to Maji Burger, their meeting place since highschool, because they need to talk about something important.

When he arrived, he was astonished to see all his former teammates waiting for him.

**"What's this? Some kind of reunion?"**

**"Consider it one." **a certain redhead named Bakagami, I mean, Kagami said.

**"Why are we here anyway?" **a bluenette said with his face showing no emotion.

**"Kuroko?! Since when did you get here?" **Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda, the 'freshman trio' back in their highschool days, shouted in unison.

**"I was here the whole time."** the bluenette nonchalantly stated.

_'It's been a while since we last experienced this...'_ They all thought about the same thing.

**"Ehem-" **Izuki cleared his throat, **"We're all here to plan Hyuga's proposal to Riko."**

**"Eeee?! Proposal?" **Kagami nearly choked on his 5th burger.

**"What's wrong about that Bakagami?!"** Hyuga said while holding out his fist.

**"I..I just... didn't think that... you know... your relationship will...work out." **Kagami said while carefully choosing his words.

**"You really are a baka. What made you think that?" **

**"Both you and Riko-senpai has the same scary, I-I mean, you both have the same personality...and same charges repel right? So I didn't think that you'll last this long."**

**"Moron. A relationship does not have anything to do with that crap, even if you're the exact carbon copy of each other or if you have completely different personalities it does not determine the path that your relationship will take. Both of you need to work with each other to make your relationship last, it requires time and effort, and as long as you really love each other you'll be able to make it through all the obstacles. Do you understand Kagami?"**

After Hyuga's speech, everybody stared at him, dumbfounded. Nobody knows how to react to the Hyuga that's right in front of them. Is this really their captain that they knew in highschool? Or they're just hearing things?

Kiyoshi was the first one to snap out of his trance. **"Love really does make you do stupid things."**

**"What the hell are you saying?! What I said just now isn't stupid, it's the truth! Oh that's right, you guys wouldn't know 'cause you don't have _girlfriends~_" **Hyuga teased.

Everybody immediately stiffened at the word. It was just a touchy subject for them. They all know that they are not getting any younger but then again it's not that easy to find love right? They don't have girlfriend because they're looking for love _not_ flings. They stared at each other in silence.

**"What happened? Did I hit a nerve?"**

**"Shut up" **Izuki said, emphasizing every word. He was the most hopeless romantic after all.

**"Chill, I get it. You guys are the ones who started it." **Hyuga pointed still not willing to give up.

**"Um, we should already talk about the proposal."** Tsuchida said eager to stop this soon-to-be fight.

**"As Tsuchi said let's all go back to the topic now. Does anyone has suggestions?" **Kiyoshi caught everyone's attention.

**"We should do..."**

**"Let's add..."**

**"No we can't do that..."**

**"Riko will surely love..."**

At that time, there is only one thing on Hyuga's mind.

_'This is going to be one hell of a ride.'_

-o0O0o-

Hyuga can literally feel his heart bursting out of his chest. Why? Simply because today is the day that he will propose to the girl that he loves with all his heart. A part of him says that he does not need to worry because Riko will definitely say yes but the other says that there is a chance that she's not ready yet.

_'Damn! I am much more nervous today than the time that we were playing at the Nationals.'_

**"Yo Hyuga! Or should I say 'Yoga'?"** Izuki said, snapping Hyuga out of his reverie.

**"Shut up Izuki!Stop it with your lame puns! Go out and never come back!"**

**"I'm just making the atmosphere a little lighter 'cause you seem like you're going to break anytime."**

**"Tsk, whatever. Could you brief me about the mission again." **Hyuga demanded.

**"Sir,yes,Sir!"** said Izuki with a salute.

**OPERATION X : HYUGA'S PROPOSAL**

**1st Part

_- Kuroko will follow Riko to anywhere she goes. (Kuroko's lack of presence is an advantage at this mission.)_

_- BlueShadow (Kuroko) will then call Iron Heart (Teppei) and tell the current location of the target._

_- Teppei will then 'accidentally' bump with Riko and ask her to have cofee with him at xxx cofee shop._

_- Eagle Eye (Izuki) will then 'acidentally' show up outside on the parking lot._

_- Teppei will then point out Izuki and persuade Riko to greet Izuki._

_- RedLight (Kagami) and Slit Eyes (Tsuchida) will wait in the car in the parking lot._

_- Izuki and Teppei will convince Riko to go with them in the car because they will go to somewhere._

_- They will try their best to calm Riko down (Because they are sure that she will go hysterical and try to kick their asses.)_ _  
__- IF they managed to calm Riko and put a blindfold on her, Team Alpha (Iron Heart, Eagle Eye, Red Light, and Slit Eye) will inform the Command Center (Furihata, Kawahara & Fukuda.)_ _  
__- The Command Center will then coordinate with the Team Delta (Mitobe, Koganei & Hyuuga) to ready the place because the target will arrive soon._ _  
__**2nd Part_ _  
__- The rest is up to Commander Four Eyes (Hyuga)_ _  
__Xx End of Mission xX _ _-_

**"That's it Commander Four Eyes!" **

Izuki's walkie-talkie started to buzz. _"Iron Heart to Eagle Eye, we'll now commence the operation. Go to your respective posts now."_

**"Roger that."**

Hyuga was slightly shocked. These guys really overdid it. They even have walkie-talkies, who do they think they are? Spies? And most of all what lame codenames they have.

**"Bye Hyuga! I have to go now. Remember your lines okay? Wish you all the luck buddy!"**

This is it. The say has finally come. This will be their road to forever if she says yes. Which he is sure she would.

**Mission Start!**

Kuroko has been following Riko all day. Not letting Riko out of his sight for even one second.

_'Iron Heart to BlueShadow, what is the current location of the target?'_

_'The target is now at the Women's shoes department at aisle 4.'_

_'Roger that. I will now meet up with her.'_

Kiyoshi has walked out of his hiding spot and proceeded to the location that Kuroko said. He immediately spotted Riko and walked towards her.

**"Oh Riko! I didn't expect to meet you here!"**

**"Teppei?! Why are you in the Women's Shoes Department?"**

**"Just buying one for my girlfriend." **lied Kiyoshi.

**"You have one? Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Long story. Why not we go to a cafe across the street and talk about it? My treat!"**

**"Sure! I'll be glad to."**

_'Yes! Everything is going pretty smoothly.' _Kiyoshi thought.

As soon as they reached the cafe Kiyoshi ordered them drinks and some cakes. When Kiyoshi thought that they are now ready to continue the rest of the mission, he pointed Izuki outside and acted like he didn't expected it.

**"Hey Riko, isn't that Izuki?"**

**"Oh, it really is Izuki. Why don't we say hi to him?"**

**"Sure. Let's go outside."**

They walked outside and went to Izuki who pretended that he didn't know that they were there.

**"Yo Izuki!"** shouted Kiyoshi.

**"Ah Kiyoshi and Riko! Didn't expect to see you here!"**

**"Well we didn't expect it too." **

**"Do you guys want to come at my house? You know so we can catch up?"** asked Izuki.

**"Um. I'm not really sure." **hesitated Riko.

**"Oh come on Riko! It's a great idea." **persuaded Kiyoshi.

**"I guess I can come."**

**"Cool! It's settled then. Let's go to my car!"** chirped Izuki.

Riko followed Izuki and she was greatly surprised to see Kagami in the driver's seat.

**"Izuki why is Kagami-"** Riko was cut off.

**"Just get in the car." **Izuki pushed Riko in the car but in a gentle way of course.

Kiyoshi entered on the other side of the car. Therefore trapping Riko between him and Izuki.

**"What the hell is going on!?" **shouted Riko who looks like she was ready to kick some ass.

**"Calm down Riko. We're not going to do anything bad to you. We promise!"** Tsuchida tried to control Riko.

**"Tsuchi is also here?! Argh! What's going on here."**

**"Riko calm down! We just needed to do this. Just trust us this once." **It was now Kagami who spoke.

**"I trust all of you but please just tell me what's going on."** pleaded Riko.

**"We can't. Just be a good girl and wear this blindfold." **Izuki said.

Riko took a deep breath and sighed. **"Fine."**

Tsuchida then put the blindfold on Riko. Kiyoshi then contacted the Command Center to inform that the target has now calmed down. Upon hearing this, the command center immediately called one member of the Team Delta.

_'Command Center to Team Delta, Team Alpha has successfully handled the target. They're on their way now.'_

_'Roger that. We will now ready the place.'_

**"Commander Four Eyes! They're on their way! The place is now ready it's all up to you!" **Koga said.

**"I know and don't call me that!" **Hyuga retorted.

_'Geez, I hate tense moments like this...' _

**"They're here!" **Koga shouted.

Hyuga immediately stiffened. His legs became weak, his mind went blank, and his heart stopped. He practiced for this every night in front of a mirror but he still is so damn nervous.

They are currently at Seirin's gym. Hyuga thought that this is a good place to propose because this is where there love bloomed. They were so happy when the principal gave them permission.

**"Huh? Where am I at Seirin's gym?" **Riko wondered aloud. She didn't see Hyuga immediately.

**"A-ah, Riko you're here."**

**"Junpei? Do you know what going on?"**

**"Well actually I'm the one who told them to do it."**

**"What the?! I'll surely kick your ass mister!"**

**"Wa-wait! Before you get angry, I w-wanted to te-tell you something."**

**"What?"**

Hyuga held Riko's hand and led her to the center of the court. Suddenly, all the lights went off and only a spotlight above them remained on.

**"Junpei, what's all this about?"**

Hyuga didn't answer her but instead knelt down in front of her. He pulled out a ring and said:

**"Look Riko, I know this is all lame and such but I know that you know that I really love you with all my heart. You know that I'm willing to give evrything to you. We've been in a relationship for 10 years now and I think, no I know, that I am ready to take it to the next level. I am sure that you are the only girl that I want to spend my lifetime with so..."**

_'Ugh! Just get on with it!' the other who are watching behind the bleachers thought._

**"Will you marry me?"**

Everything stopped for the two. They forgot the world around them and stepped into their own little world. In fact, there was pin-drop silence. Everybody is holding their breath while waiting for Riko's answer. They all focused on the two, seeing that Hyuga was sweating very hard which may be from nervousness and Riko just stared while holding her hand in front of her mouth, in complete shock.

Minutes went by but it felt like years to those who are waiting. Until she finally spoke...

**"Yes..."**

1 word. 1 syllable. 3 letters. Just that simple word but full of feelings. That simple word made Hyuga filled with joy. He stood up, put the ring on Riko,pulled her into a tight hug, and swirled her around. The feelings that Hyuga is currently feeling right now can't be described. After their hug, Riko and Hyuga shared a very passionate kiss that is overflowing with feelings. Everything seemed so _perfect._

But their friends just have to ruin the moment.

**"Congrats guys!/Congratulations!/So happy for you two!/Wahhh! I'm so jealous!" **Those were the reactions of their friends who played a major role in making Hyuga's dreams come true.

**"I'd like to thank all of you for making this possible."** said Hyuga sincerely.

**"That's what friends are for!" **Kiyoshi said with a grin.

They all ate dinner and held a celebration at Seirin's gym. The place where they built there everlasting friendship and the place where Riko and hyuga's love bloomed.

**-END-**

This is pretty long! ^o^

I just want to thank all of you beautiful/handsome readers who read Unexpected Confession and this one. I honestly didn't expect that this will get this many reads! :O

I am also sorry if there were any mistakes. I know that my writing is not consistent but there's no harm in trying :D

Your comments are very much welcome ^_^

Thanks for reading!

Next: The Wedding! (Coming Soon)


End file.
